Not Everthing Is As It Seems
by Falawfadoodle
Summary: Hermione isn't who she thought she was. She finds out that not everything is at it seems. Is the 'Light' side really all it's made out to be? HG X DM ..Hold on to your hats, folks, things are gonna get steamy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

***MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND PLOT LINE***SORRY IT'S SO LONG BUT YOU HAVE TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND***AGAIN, SORRY***

Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, was married shortly after leaving Hogwarts. This is little known knowledge and the only ones aware are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Tom married one of his school mates Kathalaine Festing. They, being young and hormonal, were deeply in love and head over heels for each other. Lord Voldemort made his rise shortly after the marriage and kept his marriage with Kathalaine a secret for her safety. They conceived a baby girl a couple years after Lord Voldemort made himself known to the Wizarding World. Lily and James Potter came to know of Tom's marriage and child and had told Dumbledore. Dumbledore put it in his head that removing Tom's baby girl from his life would make taking him down a whole lot easier and set out to kidnap the young girl. The mission went sour and one of the Order members ended up killing Kathalaine. After this happened Tom set out to kill Lily, James, Dumbledore, and all members of the Order, and after finding out they had a child….. Well, that just pissed him off more. But then Lily protected Harry and Tom lost all of his power and blah blah blah rest of the story line the same.

Tom never saw his baby girl again and vowed to get revenge on her kidnapping and Kathalaine's death.

Now on with the story…

The Prologue will be in third person but the rest or the story will be in Hermione's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related or based on J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I'm just using the characters for my own pleasure. Enjoy…

Prologue

_There was too much smoke to see three feet in front of your face and there was yelling. Yelling of curses and counter curses. Order members were trying to find the person they were looking for. They were searching every floor and every room t couldn't find anyone. _

_Away from all of the Order members in a secret room a women whispers frantically to a small girl who looks to be the spitting image of the older women. The women had dark hair, almost black, and striking ice blue eyes. Her facial features were prominent on her face and she was what every man would want for a wife. The girl looked almost exactly the same but had baby fat still on her cheeks and the youth of childhood in her eyes. But those eyes were spilling tears and woman was almost in tears herself looking at her scared child. _

_She crouched down and gently took the child by the hands._

"_Now Lanius, I know you're scared. So am I," she stopped to clear her throat of tears, "but I need you to be strong for me and your father. Do you understand?"_

_The little girl shook her head and wiped to tears off her face. _

_The women smiled through her tears, "That's a good girl. Now, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen. Are listening, Lanius?"_

"_Yes, Momma," she whispered brokenly. She hated seeing her mother in this state._

"_I'm going to go out and try to hold off all of these bad people, okay? And when I tell you to you are going to go to the closest fireplace and floo to Malfoy Manor. Can you remember that? Malfoy Manor?" She tried to let the fear seep into her voice. _

"_But Momma I don't want to leave you…" She let out the heart-renching sobs she was keeping in._

"_I know, honey. I know. But I need you to be brave and need you to do this for me. Just this one thing." _

"_Okay. I'll try," the girl gave a small smile. The women saw her daughter's braveness and gave a sob of her own and pulled her in for a tight hug. _

"_I love you, Lanius. From the bottom of my heart I love you." The child gave what was supposed to be a laugh._

"_I love you too, Momma." _

_The woman let go and positioned both of them at the door and gave Lanius a chance to ready herself to run. She looked down at her daughter and tried to memorize what her adorable face looked like. She knew she was probably never going to see her again after tonight. Hell, she was going to die. She wasn't going to see her beloved husband or friends or family ever again. But she found peace in knowing at least she would die trying to save her only child. _

_She was going to die with good reason. _

_And she wasn't going down without putting up a hell of a fight._

"_Are you ready, Lanius?" She pulled out her wand and gave her daughter a final squeeze of her hand. _

"_Yes, Momma."_

"_Okay, on the count of three I'm going to open the door and I'm going to put up a spell that will give you about five seconds to run. And I want you to run as fast as you can to the closest fireplace-"_

"_Which is in yours and Daddy's bedroom and floo to Malfoy Manor. I can do it Momma."_

"_That's a good girl. Now on the count of three._

"_One."_

_The girl tensed, ready to run as fast as her small legs could carry her. _

"_Two."_

_The woman let go of her daughter's hand and put her wand at the ready, silently saying good-bye to her husband. _

"_Now!"_

_The door flung open and flashes of spells were seen through the smoke. A bright flash of purple came from the women's wand and made a bubble of sorts around her and Lanius._

"_Go, Lanius! Go NOW!" _

_The girl ran as fast as she could down a hallway to her right. She ran, for what seemed like to her miles, and was almost to her parents' bedroom when she heard her mother scream. She paused and turned to see a sight that scared her more than anything._

_Her mother was writhing on the floor, tears streaming down her cheek and long black robes twisting around her legs, with a man standing over her. The man had her mother under a curse that she recognized as Crucio. A pain spell. _

"_MOMMA!" _

_She started running back to her mother ignoring the fact that her screaming had drawn attention to herself and now the bad people were bearing down on her. She was grabbed from behind but she still kept screaming for mother and reaching for her with her arms. _

_The women heard her daughter's screams and turned to see her in the grips of a man from the Order._

"_NOOO! DON'T HURT HER! SHE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG! JUST LET HER GO!" She could no longer pay attention to the bone-shattering pain and started crawling towards Lanius. _

_Soon both mother and daughter were screaming in sync and trying to get back to each other. That soon ended when an Avada Kedavra was sent to the woman and she fell to the ground limp. _

_Lanius's screams reached their peak._

"_MOMMA! MOMMA! NOOOO!" _


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**A/N: Chapter one is up!**

**Righty well, Hermione is VERY VERY VERY OOC in this story so just a heads up. She's a whole lot more confident and much more comfortable with herself. And she's not a little pansy virgin either. She and Victor were quite active. Some mildly mature content in this chapter, little chickies. **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: CHANGES

"You alright, Hermione?"

I was currently sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast with Harry and Ron practically breathing down my neck wondering if I was feeling well. Lately they'd been getting annoying; Harry had been whining about his scar hurting more frequently and Ron had been neglecting to do his school work so I had been stuck with twice as much to do almost every night. I was getting more irritable by the day.

"Herms?"

And that little pet name Ronald has given me really makes me want to punch him in the face.

_Since when was I violent? It feels good though. No more weak little know-it-all. _

"Merlin, something's wrong with me." I mumbled.

"What was that Herms?"

"Nothing, Ronald!" I almost yelled. I grabbed my bag that was lying on the floor, shoved another piece of toast in my mouth, and picked up my Potions book from the table.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry yell as I stormed off. I growled under my breath.

As I was twenty minutes early to my first class, Potions, I was giving the choice of waiting outside the door and making a quick pit-stop to the Library to drop off a couple of books. I could always drop off the books after class. Besides, I had twenty minutes to study for the Potions test. Might as well.

After about ten minutes of having my face stuffed in my book, I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up to find Professor Snape looking down at me from the doorway of the classroom.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a horrible teacher at all. In fact, in my opinion, one of the best in the school. And his attitude towards me, the you're-just-as-annoying-as-anyone-else-in-the-class-now-stop-waving-your-hand-in-my-face-you-nilly-of-a-girl attitude, was actually kind of refreshing. Potions was also one of the few subjects I knew little about so it was one of my most interesting classes.

"Sorry I'm early, Professor. Quick breakfast." I said with a small smile closing the book in my lap. He seemed to like it better when I kept my talking short and to the point.

He glanced down and seeing the Potions text in my lap gave me a small half smile, which is very rare for him, and said, "Very well, Ms. Granger. Come take a seat inside since you're already here."

_Well, someone's unusually nice today._

Potions past without a blip except for Harry and Ronald freaking out about what happened at breakfast. '_I wanted to go after you and find out what was wrong, but I had a whole plate of food begging to be eaten' _came out of Ronald's mouth some time during the one-sided conversation. I just huffed and went back to making my batch of Sleeping Draught. Ronald even had the gull to whisper to Harry, '_D'ya think it's that time of month?' _

I almost hexed him.

Surprisingly, there were no Mudblood comments from Malfoy. This is odd, now that I think about it. I usually get a slew of rude names thrown at me sometime during Potions. Must be in a pissy mood.

I now sat in my personal swimming pool sized bath tub in my bathroom. The lighting was dim and the only light came from the candles I had lit and that were scattered around the room. The hot water relaxed my muscles and cleared my head of any thought. The only thing my mind registered was the rose scent of the bath soap and the bubbles popping against my chest. I swished my legs under the water and enjoyed the feeling of the current against them.

I've always liked my legs. They weren't short; they were actually quite long and slim. I didn't have chicken legs, I had muscle, but not to the point where my thighs looked like a body builder's bicep. I've nice calves and almost perfect feet. I had a fear of clowns as a child and part of the reason why was because of their huge feet. So I always kept good care of mine, though I've no idea why big feet on clowns would lead to my perfect feet hygiene.

I was an odd child.

I slipped my leg back under the surface of the water when I heard the common room door slam shut. Malfoy must've gotten back from the Slytherin dorms.

Oh, did I mention we were both Heads? No? Well then….

Deeming myself properly washed, I rose from the warm water and summoned a fluffy red towel. I dried my body and hair and then proceeded with my nightly ritual.

When I was dressed in my new nightwear, a lacy black nightie that covered all that was required, I slipped between the covers of my Gryffindor themed bed. I fell asleep thinking of how much I liked not having to do Ronald's schoolwork. More time for myself…

The next morning I woke up feeling odd. Like I had been plucked from my life and plopped into another. For one, my comforter was no longer gold and burgundy checked but combining swirls of silver and green. Slytherin colors.

_What the fuck did Malfoy do to my room last night? I swear to Merlin…._

I got out of bed once I realized that the decoration of the whole room had changed. Everything was either green, silver, or black. My school uniform I had laid out the night before was even turned to a Slytherin uniform.

_That's it! _

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR SNAKISH ARSE IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" My voice was different as well.

_Whatever that boy did I'll make sure he'll never be able to reproduce._

I heard a thunk come from the Common Room and feet rushing up the stairs to my room. The door burst open to reveal a dishelved Draco clad in only the uniform pants. He often walks around in a towel when he comes out from his bathroom so this wasn't odd for me at all. Besides, the view of his pale, toned chest wasn't that bad to look at. Neither were his muscled arms or perfect face…

_Well aren't you just whorey this fine morning. _

I could see the expression of slight fear and annoyance on his face change to first surprise then something akin to lust. Then he took in the interior of my rooms and gave me a quizzical look.

"What the bloody hell did you do, Granger? Or are you even Granger?" He asked crossing is arms and looking me up and down again.

"Of course I'm Hermione Granger! Why the hell would you think otherwise?" This boy has gone completely metal!

"Oh, using language now Granger? That go along with the new look? Or are you just trying to turn into a Slytherin so you can shag me?" He asked with that Malfoy smirk. And from the look on my face I think he figured out that I had no intents to shag him.

"Look in the mirror, Granger," he said pointing towards the vanity against the wall near me.

I walked over, ignoring the fact that I was still in my skimpy nightie and that Draco was staring, and looked in the mirror. I didn't look like Hermione Granger at all.

My bushy honey hair had turned into a sleek waterfall of oil slick black. It reached all the down to my lower back and poured over my shoulders. My face looked like it had rearranged itself.

My lips were fuller and my nose was smaller and straighter. My cheekbones had lifted themselves and all of my baby fat had disappeared. My eyebrows were more defined, darker, and elegantly arched. My eyes had become slightly bigger and they had become a shocking shade of green. They almost reminded me of Harry's eyes, but they were greener then his; the same shade as Avada Kedavra. My body had elongated itself and I was a few inches taller. I looked slimmer but had new curves and a fair amount of muscle. Still toned and not grotesque.

_Well this is definitely new. _

I had an itch of recognition bothering me in the back of my head but I couldn't quite place it.

Apparently I had been looking in the mirror for a while because Draco had cleared his throat. I turned back to him expecting him to say something but I got was him checking me out.

"What the hell did you do?" I all but yelled at him. He broke out of his stare.

"As much as I wish I would have thought of this, I didn't do a thing." He wasn't lying. It was easy to tell from the plain shock on his face.

I stood tall and straightened my sad excuse for a nightie.

"Well, off you go then."

"Yes, _Mother_," he huffed and left slamming the door behind him leaving me to stare where his tight little ass was.

_Fuck, I am being whorey this morning, aren't I?_

_Yes well, you woke up in a different body so I think you have an excuse._

And how the fuck did that happen? Most potions take, at the most, 6 hours to kick in and I didn't have anything to eat or drink last night so that's out. I have wards on my room so no one could have snuck in and cast a spell. The only thing that seems plausible is a long term Glamour charm. But as far as I know I've looked like the bucked tooth, bushy hair, pre-pubescent bodied Hermione Granger all of my life so whoever did this it was right after I was born.

Well fuck. That'll just be easy as bloody pie to figure out, won't it?

After trying to turn back all of the contents of my room back to Gryffindor, and failing miserably, I decided the green, silver, and black theme was growing on me and left it like it was for the time being. I ran into a problem when I went to put on my uniform, though. The skirt was a couple inches too short.

Not that I mind, at all. And…

My boobs got fucking _bigger._

_Well it's not exactly your fault the tailors fitted it to a flat-chested girl, now is it? _

True.

Charming my shirt to expand was easy and I was soon ready for the school day. I walked down to the Head's Common room with my black leather bag on my shoulders and carrying my text books.

Draco was lounging on one of the cushy couches in front of the fireplace and sipping a glass of Firewhiskey.

"A little early for alcohol, isn't it Draco?" He turned his head to look at me and did a subtle double take. A smirk soon worked its way onto his lips.

"You look good in Slytherin, Granger."

"I look good in everything, Draco." I said with a smirk of my own.

"I bet you look good in nothing at all." His eyes skimmed down my body.

My smirk grew until it was something akin to a sultry bedroom look. I walked over to where Draco was sitting, put down my things and straddled his thin hips. His face turned from shock to a look of pure coy. His hands crept up my thighs until they rested on my waist and I brought my mouth to his ear.

"Well, there's an easy way to figure that out." My tongue traced the shell of his ear and my lips found their way around his lobe and I bit down. Draco's hips bucked against my lace-clad center.

"Yes, there is." His voice had lowered in pitch and became gravelly. A moan escaped my lips as he ground into me. Warmth was spreading from my center and down my thighs; a slow burning that quickly had me frustrated. It was all much more intense then I thought these things could be. I had quite a lot of experience with Victor from fourth year, but this was decidedly more biting and acute. So I'll make things fun, yeah?

"But we have to get to class, don't we? So we'll save this for another time." I promptly removed myself from his lap, picked up my things and began walking unwillingly towards the Common room portrait. I heard Draco give a frustrated huff and pick up his stuff to rush after me.

I was half way to Dumbledore's office when he finally caught up.

"That was bloody fucking cruel." He growled in my ear as he grabbed me from behind, snaking his hands 'round my waist.

"Couldn't help myself. Sorry." I threw a smirk over my shoulder, knowing I could irk him.

"Couldn't help yourself my arse." He then pulled me into an alcove in the wall, causing me to drop my books on the floor, shoved me against the wall and crushed his lips to mine.

_Well fuck me. _

_Mmmmm….Draco…..and fucking…..yes please. _

The kiss was, to say the least, delicious. His lips tasted like honey and sex, and when I let his tongue into my mouth I almost came in my panties. Our tongues twirled and dueled, and all the while his hands wandered all around my person; groping and squeezing every part they could get to. One of my hands was threaded through his silky hair and the other was clawing at his solid chest. He pulled one of my legs up and around his hips so he could press his whole body flush against me. His nails dug into my thigh and sent tingling all the way to the back of my skull.

"Mmmmm….Fuck." This escaped through my lips as he moved his to my throat. He licked at the skin over my pulse and then began to suck it into his mouth, probably leaving a mark. Not that I minded. He brought his lips back to mine and the passion I felt was making my panties wet and my arousal to heighten. He suddenly stopped and backed away, releasing my thigh and hair. A smirk creeped onto his face.

"We have to get to class don't we? I'll be off then." And he just walked away.

"You can't be bloody serious!" I was all hot and bothered and he just walks away!

"Oh I am, babe. See you in Potions then?" He picked up his stuff from the ground and adjusted his robes and fixed his hair.

"Well this is the start of something that'll lead to fucking." And it will. I'll make sure it does.

"That a promise, _Hermione_?" He asked giving me a questioning look.

"Most definitely, _Draco_." I then proceeded to make myself look like I hadn't been thoroughly snogged.

Then we both went our separate ways like we hadn't just almost fucked against the wall.

_So much for hating each other. _

As I started walking towards Dumbledore's office again I contemplated going back to find Draco, but decided against it after I saw the gargoyles that guarded the entrance of the Headmaster's office. I quickly said the password, 'Raspberry Scones', and jumped on the moving staircase as it started to move. When it stopped moving I was left standing in front of a heavy oak door with phoenixes and such carved into it. I knocked and waited for a reply, becoming frustrated when it took more than five seconds for a response.

"Come in Ms. Granger." I heard the Headmaster call. The door swung open and I was greeted with the sight of two very worried Professors and one equally worried Headmaster.

Professor McGonagall face turned from worry to shock. "Ms. Granger? Is that you?"

"Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore's face had turned an unusual shade of sheet white and the twinkle that was always in his eyes faded. Snape didn't look much better, although I could see a fair amount of happiness underneath his ashen appearance.

_He's a lot happier lately. Odd._

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "What's happened Ms. Granger?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I was hoping you could tell me. I'm 95% sure it's a long-term Glamour charm, but I'd like another opinion." I came closer to his desk and sat down in one of the chairs sitting in front of it.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin robes, Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape asked before Dumbledore could respond .

"I don't have an answer to that question either. I woke up and all my belongings and my room were Slytherin." _My preference for men even changed to Slytherin. I've only just snogg__ed one quite thoroughly. _

"I believe that you have read _Hogwarts: A History_, yes?" Dumbledore asked me, looking quite defeated and hopeless, and sat back down in his chair.

"Well of course. I don't what it has to do with my…. Well there was a part that mentioned when the school senses what house you should be in it sends your belongings to where they should go. It also mentioned that if your house should be changed some time during your schooling period that the school would change your rooms immediately." I put the pieces together,"so I'm supposed to be in Slytherin?" That doesn't make sense at all. I'm a Mudblood and not near as back-stabbing as any of the students currently in Slytherin.

_Well, you're getting there aren't you?_

It definitely seems like it. What with me thoroughly disliking Ronald and Harry and all.

"Well it seems that the school has deemed you more than worthy to be in Slytherin, hasn't it? I think it may have to do with your appearance, Ms. Granger."

"Are you saying I'm not really Hermione Granger?" I couldn't possibly be in Slytherin if I was Mudblood. It's completely unfathomable. Unless, I was suddenly not a Mudblood and my heritage was changed. The itch of recognition that I had when seeing my new appearance came back to mind and I finally realized who I looked like.

The woman in my dream.

Lanius's mother. Even more so like Lanius.

I was Lanius.

The sheer feeling of truth that accompanied that fact seemed to wash over me and settle into my bones.

As soon as I made that connection a flood gate was opened and it seemed like I was remembering half of my life.

I remembered my whole upbringing, or what was left to remember, with the near constant presence of magic; I was a _pureblood_ for Merlin's sake. I remembered growing up on the grounds of Riddle manor with a pair of loving parents that treated me just like every other child.

And how my father is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

How my real name was Lanius Nero Riddle.

And how Albus Dumbledore was the one that killed my mother and took me from my family. What the _hell_?

_Changes a shitload of stuff, doesn't it?_

Soon my mind was blistering with such a passion of madness that the armrests of the chair I was sitting in and clutching to, were cracking from the pressure at which I held them. _He_ took me away from my biological parents and killed my mother. Killed my _mother _and took her away from my father. From my memories he wasn't pure evil like Dumbledore and Harry said he was. He's trying to get justice for his wife being killed and his child being torn away from him, and he was dead set on killing Dumbledore because of it.

_Not if I do it first. Bastard's sitti__ng right in front of_ _me. _

"Ms. Granger?" Asked said murderer.

"It's Riddle, Albus. But you already knew that, didn't you? You evil _bastard_! HOW _DARE_ YOU!" I was standing and screaming now. I could feel the change in myself already. I could feel the honest pureblood DNA seep into my system and my full powers start to kick in. That power started to whip around the room and anything and everything started levitating and some of the more fragile objects just shattered. Fawkes screeched and flapped his wings angrily at me. I gave him an absolutely livid stare back and he burst into flames.

I felt movement next to me and turned to Professor Snape gently grabbing my arm and shaking me.

"Lanius you need to stop. Calm yourself down. Please, it won't end well if you don't." I felt the truth in his words. I knew he had nothing to do with destroying my family and that my father trusted him. I calmed down as much as I could and sat back down. Everything that was disturbed was put back to its original spot and the slight wind that started was stopped.

I knew I wouldn't get away with killing Dumbledore right this instant, so I sat calmly back in my chair and settled for staring intently at him.

I'll kill him later.

He paled even more but his face turned into a determined mask and he gave me the same stare back.

"Well, since if I stay I'll probably go to Azkaban, I'm going to go to breakfast." I looked the Headmaster straight in the eye and made sure he knew I was going to kill him.

His mask faltered a bit.

_At least he knows he isn't going to live much longer. _

I calmly picked my things up from the floor and made my way back to the door.

"Ms. Riddle?" This came from Professor Snape. I turned back and looked to him.

"Yes, Professor?" He gave a smile.

"I believe you've been officially transferred to Slytherin. Welcome."


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

**Small tribute to my best friend Jordan somewhere in this chapter, hope you find it, chode.**

**Oh, and I don't think I've mentioned this, but this takes place in Hermione's sixth year, **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 2: Unexpected 

_Today is going to be interesting. _

Although, I didn't have to worry about being the little know-it-all Hermione Granger, I would get a lot of questions as to who I was.

"Oh yes, hello. I'm the daughter of the most feared dark wizard alive, Lord Voldemort."

_That'll blow over like a fucking lead balloon._

Harry might see the resemblance between myself and the Dark Lord, even though he's only seen him with his human appearance once, when he found his way into the diary second year.

On the way to the Great Hall I got a couple of curious stares from stray students but I think I scared them off with a death glare. Better make it so everyone leaves me alone. No questions, then.

When I entered the Great Hall nobody really noticed me, but when I started making my way over to Draco at the Slytherin table I got looks. Draco and his little group of friends sat at the very end of the table, furthest away from the teachers table and closest to the doors.

Draco caught my eye and smirked when I squeezed my ass next to him and the end of the bench. His hand then made its way to my thigh and his lips brushed my ear.

"Stalking me now, Granger?" His breath tickled my ear and I shivered, my lady parts tingling. I gave him a look that said we had a lot to talk about. He gave an understanding nod. "Why aren't you sitting with your little friends?" His fingers clenched around my thigh, now, as if he didn't want me to leave.

"I've been officially transferred to Slytherin." A look of shock crossed his face before his smirk returned.

"Says who?"

"Says my bloodline and Professor Snape." He quirked an eyebrow when I mentioned my bloodline. "As it turns out, I'm actually a pureblood and very Slytherin. Long term glamour charm. I'll explain in detail later, Draco. Oh, and it's not Hermione Granger anymore. My real name is Lanius Riddle." He seemed to freeze onto shock when I said my last name.

"Riddle?" I nodded, "as in Tom Riddle?"

"The very one," I replied.

"So you're his… daughter?" His eyebrows were under his hair in disbelief, now.

"Exactly. But like I said, I'll explain more later. In private. Where no one can hear?" I said trying to get my point across. His face relaxed a little and he gave a genuine smile.

"Well this is good and bad," he said.

"Oh?"

"Well, now that you're in Slytherin, I have a very open opportunity to shag you," I smirked at this, "but you're also related to the Dark Lord, so that slims my chances of shagging you quite a bit." I smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

"I'm sure we can work something out, Draco." His arm slinked around my waist and brought us chest to chest.

"Merlin, I hope so." He then proceeded to attack my neck with his lips. He made his way down the column of my throat kissing, licking, and biting. When he reached my pulse point I gave up and closed my eyes scratching my nails down his chest. He bit harder when my fingers made his way over his nipples. The hand that was still on my thigh made their way under my skirt but stopped when someone cleared their throat. I felt Draco smile against my neck.

"Yes, Blaise?" He said bring his head away from my neck and untangling us. The only contact we had now was the touching of our legs and his hand that moved itself down to my knee. The tan Italian I always saw Draco hanging around with was looking towards us expectantly.

"Care to make introductions?" He asked.

Draco sighed. "The annoying tan chode is Blaise Zabini," Blaise proceeding in punching Draco in the arm and Draco continued, laughing, "the lovely lady across from you is Pansy Parkinson," she gave a kind smile, "And these are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," he pointed towards two boys who looked like they used their brawn more than their brains. "Everyone this is Lanius Riddle."

They all seemed to recognize the last name as well and bowed their heads in respect. A gave a small smile at this. Blaise stood, took my hand, and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lanius." He gave a wink. Draco gave a slight growl and Blaise smiled and sat back down.

The rest of breakfast was interesting. I found I liked Pansy. Her slightly pinched face managed to look cute with her dark bob and she could be just as bitchy as me. We made conversation for the whole of the morning.

Blaise was a flirt. But he was engaged to Pansy so he knew where his boundaries were. I suspected they had an arranged marriage, common in pureblood society, but were fine with it because they were good friends. One of those things in life that just worked, but you could live without if it came down to it. I could tell by the way they looked at each other that their friendship would evolve later into something more.

Crabbe and Goyle weren't as stupid as I thought they would be. They could hold their own in a conversation but they weren't at the top of their class.

I seemed to fit in well with Draco's little group and enjoyed most of the morning. I did notice that the Gryffindor table was in a bit of an uproar because they couldn't find their 'precious Gryffindor princess'. Harry was red in the face and Ronald was shoveling down toast and eggs.

Nothing new there, really.

Since I was in Slytherin, my schedule switched around a bit. I still had all the same classes but just at different times. I was best in our year and Draco ended up being in all of my classes because he was right behind me. We had double Potions with Gryffindor first and I wasn't looking forward to that class at all, solely because Harry and Ronald would be bitching the whole time. Then we had Defense with our new teacher, Professor Maryweather. He was young, just out of college and not that bad looking. Last we had Divination; my least favorite class. The subject was completely worthless and our professor was complete bat shit. I couldn't wait for that class to be done.

As it turned out not only Draco shared all my classes but so did Blaise and Pansy. And in an effort to celebrate our newfound camaraderie, I decided that I would royally fuck with all the Gryffindors today. For some reason, I was thinking that Professor Snape wouldn't interfere. After his cheerier than usual welcome to his classroom yesterday morning and his odd smile in Dumbledore's office this morning, I had a feeling that he somehow knew about my unexpected change in appearance and new-found heritage. He seemed strangely satisfied with it. I also had the feeling that he supported my father this whole time and was just here at Hogwarts to keep an eye on a certain murdering old coot.

So I found myself in Potions, ten minutes before class started, in the back where most of the Slytherins usually were. I sat next to Draco in the farthest, double-chaired, desk in the back. Pansy and Blaise sat in front of us and Crabbe and Goyle to our left.

The lack of calm this morning finally made its way to me and I just put my forehead down on the cool tabletop. Draco noticed almost immediately.

"What's wrong, Lan?" The cute nickname made me smile and I rolled my head so I could look at him.

"I think the shock is finally kicking up. I'm just a bit tired," I offered with another small smile. He gave me a sympathetic look and rubbed his hand up and down my spine. Of course, it felt heavenly and I retracted to my mind and just let it wander until class started.

I was worried, I'll admit, about my father's reaction and if he would accept me willingly. From what I could gather from my dream/memory and the way that my new friends were treating me I was pretty confident that he would be happy with me finding my true heritage. I also think it'll be hard for him considering I look so much like my mother.

Merlin, that dream. I woke up shortly after it ended, which was around 3 a.m., in cold sweat and breathing like I just ran a bloody marathon.

Fucking hell, I saw my mother _murdered_. That's not really something I wanted to do in life.

I should have realized something was odd. Last year, when we were at the Ministry getting the prophesy and Harry said he heard voices in the veil, I'd heard them to, but I knew for a fact the I'd never seen anyone die before. I didn't really want to get questioned so I just didn't say anything. And of course I was curious, so I did some research, but couldn't find anything. I'd never considered a memory charm because I thought the memory was just something I'd repressed.

I sighed, lifting my head up from the table. Draco looked at me.

"How're you feeling?"

"Just a little headache ." I told him. Blaise turned around.

"Did you just say head?" For some reason he looked hopeful. I put my face in my hands.

"Piss off." Draco let out a burst of laughter and Pansy glanced at Blaise and started giggling. He looked like I'd just killed his puppy. Pansy leaned over towards Blaise's ear and whispered something. A smirk appeared on his face and he proceeded to snog Pansy into her chair. I looked away rolling my eyes.

More students started to filter into the dungeon classroom, some curious as to who I was, others completely oblivious. When Harry and Ronald finally made their way into the classroom, class was just about to start, and Professor Snape was charming chalk to write directions on the board.

"Nice of you to join us, gentleman."

"Sorry, sir." They said falling into their seats. Both were red in the face and practically panting.

"You'll be making Draught of Living Death," Snape was speaking to the whole class now, "directions are in the board, begin."

Since me and Draco were working together, and I had already made this potion before, I went to get all the supplies and ingredients, and Draco stayed at the desk and read over the instructions.

As it turned out, Draco and I worked really well together and we were practically finished and waiting for the potion to finish brewing half an hour into the period. It was about that time that Harry and Ronald started arguing. They started it with hush tones and hand movements but then it moved to almost yelling and red faces.

"Well where the bloody hell do you think she is, mate?" Harry paused at this.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with that girl that's been with Malfoy all day. I've never seen her before, have you?" Ronald briefly glanced in my direction, and then looked back at Harry.

"Not that I know of."

"She looks familiar to me but I can't quite put my finger on where I've seen her before." Harry then started full on staring at me. He stayed that way for a good two minutes before his face got scrunched up and the vein in his forehead started popping out. I was sure he'd figure out eventually that I was the daughter of the man who's trying to kill him. Though I looked more like my mum, from what I'd seen of her, you could tell that Tom Riddle was my father. The resemblance was striking.

So when I turned my head to stare back with a glare, his eyes widened and he grabbed his forehead. Probably something to do with that bloody scar. He turned back around to his desk and didn't look at me for the rest of the class.

When Professor Snape said our time was up, the majority of the class had just turned in their vial of potion.

"I want a twelve inch essay on the process, purpose, and side effects of the Draught of Living Death by tomorrow's start of class. Dismissed." Everyone from all the other classes groaned. Slytherins were probably used to the workload from him, and me, well; I use to be Hermione Granger for fuck's sake.

Soon classes were over and Draco and I were back to Head Dorms with Blaise and Pansy. I was lying on the couch with my head in Draco's lap and his fingers running through my hair, while Blaise and Pansy were sitting in the leather armchairs in front of the fire place. All of us had already finished our assignments for the night, including the Potions paper. I was waiting for the awkward conversation to start.

"So… daughter of the Dark Lord, huh?" Is how Blaise decided to start it off. Pansy chucked the book she was reading at his head and it hit him square in the temple. Blaise apparently has really slow reactions and didn't catch it in time. "Fuck! Ow! What the hell, woman?" He said clutching his head and looking at Pansy with a shocked look on his face.

Draco and I couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard.

"Do you really think that's the way to start off this conversation, Blaise?" Pansy asked with a very matter-of-fact face. Blaise just scowled and rubbed his head. Draco and I finally stopped laughing and he cleared his throat. I put my head back in his lap and he resumed running his fingers through my hair and over my scalp. I let out a content hum.

"Lan?" Draco finally asked.

"Hmmm?" I cracked an eye open to look up at him. His hair was falling into his grey, stormy eyes. He lifted a lone eyebrow knowing I'd get the point. This is what I was afraid of. Explaining myself and why I so readily accepted the fact that I was Tom Riddle's daughter and that I was, by blood, a part of the 'Dark Side'.

I'd always felt out of place with my two friends; always feeling that they were using my academic knowledge to their advantage. Always to do homework and for advice on what to do with themselves. I honestly didn't know either Ronald or Harry that well. Of course, everyone knew that Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, defeating the infamous Lord Voldemort as just a baby. But he was really clueless. All his successes were by chance of luck or from the help of Dumbledore. People think he's brave and courageous when he's just stupid and weak. Dumbledore can manipulate that boy any which way he pleases. Getting him to risk his life time after time.

Dumbledore walked on eggshells around me, seemingly waiting for me to discover some big secret that would ruin his perfectly constructed 'Light Side'. And now I knew.

He was going to get what was coming to him.

"I'm Tom Riddle's daughter." Somewhere in my head that seemed to explain everything. And in some way it did; just being related to the man defied everything Dumbledore stood for and for what half of the Wizarding World was tricked into. I felt…free somehow. Liberated from the false life I was led to believe; I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "And I'm a Pureblood."


End file.
